Sarah Hawkins
by Griseldis
Summary: [OS miroir de John Silver] John Silver a toujours été un homme de fermes principes. Moi d'abord, et les remords on les garde pour les soirs d'ivresses. Mais il y a Jim, et il y a cette femme qu'il ne connait pas, dont il a détruit la vie sans vraiment s'en soucier et qui justement est la mère de Jim. Silver/Jim


_Écrit pour la **62ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Ferme**._

 _Disclaimer : Alors là... A Disney je suppose même si la version de base est passée dans le domaine public..._

 _Merci à **Tigrou19**. Cet OS est pour toi. Je ne sais pas s'il te plaira, et je t'assure bien qu'il y aura une troisième partie mais encore merci pour avoir aimé le précédent et le Jim/Silver. Ce fut merveilleux de ne plus être seule au monde avec mon ship ! En plus grâce à toi, j'ai pu corriger quelques coquilles. Merci, merci, et encore merci !_

 _Chronologiquement, cet OS se passe avant "John Silver" mais vous pouvez les lire dans n'importe quel ordre !_

 _IL Y A DU SLASH. DANS UN DISNEY. MÊME SI RIEN D'EXPLICITE, C'EST DU SLASH QUAND MÊME._

* * *

.

 **Sarah Hawkins**

.

« Ma mère…, » dit Jim soudain alors qu'il est en train de récurer une casserole et que Silver fredonne tout bas en surveillant le repas qui mijote doucement en embaumant l'air renfermé de la cuisine d'alléchantes vapeurs, « c'est une grande femme. »

Silver se tourne vers le mousse.

Jim ne lui parle pas vraiment, réalise-t-il. Il a les yeux dans le vague, sans doute saisi d'un souvenir qui lui est venu à la mémoire à cause d'un quelconque détail.

« Elle a élevé un drôle de numéro en tout cas, » déclare Silver avec un gros rire, le genre de choses qu'on répond à ces remarques qui ont l'air banales mais sont en fait terriblement intimes.

« C'est bien vrai, soupire Jim, en reprenant avec plus d'acharnement le grattage du métal. Je lui en ai fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. »

Puis une pause, et de nouveau ce regard un peu vide. « J'ai vraiment pas été à la hauteur. »

Silver hausse les épaules et estimant avoir été assez compatissant pour la journée, déclare : « Et bien ferme-là et frotte. »

.

Le gamin, cette saleté de gamin avec son obstination, son intelligence hors norme, son père absent et son humour conjugué à cette espèce de nostalgie mélancolique qu'il a parfois, est en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

Est en train de l'atteindre.

De l'attendrir.

Silver n'aime pas ça.

Il n'aime pas ressentir de la compassion pour quelqu'un, et encore moins cet embryon de tendresse, cette envie de protéger autre chose que sa propre peau. Même ses camarades ne déclenchent pas ce genre de chose en lui. Oui, il les apprécie pour leurs qualités et leur manque total de scrupules mais il n'a pas envie de les protéger, de les défendre. De les voir sourire.

C'est un partenariat, une relation d'échange.

Un « je te donne ci, si tu me donnes mi. »

Bref, la base des relations, aussi loin que Silver peut s'en souvenir depuis gamin, quand il attendait sur le palier que des hommes aient fini de _discuter_ avec sa mère, s'amusant dans l'escalier sale avec tout ce que l'imagination fertile d'un gosse trop pauvre peut transformer en jouets.

Mais il ne veut rien de Jim. Pas des choses tangibles. Il veut le voir sourire. L'entendre parler de choses jolies et de choses moches. Rire avec lui quand il est heureux, et le faire rire quand il ne l'est pas. Le regarder vivre mais aussi influer sur le cours de cette jeune vie qui semble si prometteuse et brillante.

 _Tu vieillis Silver, tu deviens un sale vieil homme qui se cherche un fils de substitution. La jeunesse et la nostalgie, tu parles d'un beau lot de conneries._

Et puis un soir, alors que nonchalamment il se caresse dans son hamac, sans réel désir, juste pour se détendre après une journée pénible car la tension devient palpable au sein de l'équipage, au lieu des femelles innombrables qu'il a connues, c'est l'image de Jim qui lui apparaît.

Un Jim un peu plus adulte, à peine cela dit, et c'est peut-être juste la position du corps, le ton de la voix, les mots, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux qui brillent de désir. Non c'est encore un enfant.

 _Merde,_ pense Silver en s'essuyant après avoir joui bien trop rapidement. _Merde._

Les mâles, ça a jamais été son truc. Même les humains en général… C'est toujours chic de se payer de l'humain. Vivants principalement dans le centre de l'Empire, ayant étendu leur domination sur tout l'univers connu, ils sont rares dans la Périphérie, où les pirates comme lui errent d'habitude. Un humain dans un bordel de la Périphérie est une marchandise très demandée. Ça excite de pouvoir se taper un de ces colonisateurs.

Silver a essayé une fois, une femelle d'une vingtaine d'années, pas un canon de beauté selon les standards des humains, mais tellement étrange et exotique à ses yeux que ça n'avait pas grande importance. D'ailleurs, il n'en garde pas vraiment de souvenirs. La fille était-elle mauvaise ?

Non simplement différente, d'une différence qui n'avait pas intéressé Silver. Et voilà que Jim, que ce gamin…

Le lendemain, exécrable comme jamais, Silver noie le mousse sous le travail, extrêmement conscient de la présence physique du morveux.

Jusqu'ici, il y a eu l'agacement face à l'inconvénient que pouvait représenter ce petit rat dans leur plan, puis cette espèce de tendresse incompréhensible et à présent ce désir insensé.

Il pourrait prendre le mousse. Il n'aime pas les mâles mais ça ne serait pas la première fois. La vie dans l'espace est parfois solitaire et il n'a jamais eu de scrupule de ce point de vue-là. D'ailleurs, c'est l'habitude, presque la tradition, et l'avis du mousse compte peu en général.

Personne ne dirait rien. Et Silver se demande soudain si Jim a eu à supporter les avances des autres membres de l'équipage. Non, il l'aurait su. Alors, pourquoi ? Il voudrait se dire que c'est parce que cette bande de crétins sont au moins un peu intelligents, ce qu'ils ne sont pas, et qu'ils voient que Jim a un statut un peu particulier du fait de ses relations avec le capitaine mais Silver s'en rend compte à présent, c'est lui. Depuis le début, sans doute. D'abord pour le plan. Et maintenant… maintenant, pour autre chose.

Oui, il pourrait prendre le mousse, et personne n'y trouverait rien à redire, et peu importe ce qu'en penserait le Capitaine, Mr Arrow ou le docteur Maboul, ils ne tarderont pas à mourir de toutes façons. Mais Silver ne veut pas prendre Jim, réalise-t-il avec un peu d'effroi.

Il veut que Jim donne.

« JIMBO, hurle-t-il soudain, précisément au moment où par hasard, se rappelant encore à sa mémoire, _comme si j'en avais besoin bordel_ , le gamin fait tomber une poignée de couverts, T'ES UN FOUTU INCAPABLE, DÉGAGE DE LÀ, JE NE VEUX PAS TE VOIR DE LA JOURNÉE ! »

Jim lui jette un regard d'incompréhension douloureuse mais s'exécute sans un mot, sans même ramasser les couverts. Il pose son torchon et sort de la cambuse.

Silver inspire, à plein poumons, pour la première fois de la journée presque détendu. Mais là-haut… Tous ces hommes. Ces idiots… Et Jim et sa foutue grande gueule !

« Morph, dit-il à la petite créature qui tourne autour de lui avec des piaulements doux et inquiets, va vérifier qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

 _Vieux connard sentimental,_ râle Silver entre ses dents, en tournant le ragoût. _Tu pouvais pas attendre avant de découvrir que t'avais un cœur ? »_

.

« JIMBO, crie Silver alors que, loin de toute étoile d'importance, ils naviguent pour l'instant dans une nuit d'encre, piquetée de points brillants, descend de là ! »

Dans les haubans, Jim lui adresse un regard encore furieux, mais obéit.

« Vous êtes de meilleure humeur ? » demande le jeune homme avec ce franc-parler tellement inconvenant sur un navire où la hiérarchie ne permet certainement pas qu'un mousse parle ainsi au maître coq.

« J'avais eu une mauvaise nuit, grogne Silver. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Allez, excuse la vieille bourrique que je suis et amène-toi. »

Côte à côte, ils s'appuient contre le rebord du navire, contemplant l'infinité de l'Univers, si beau et si grand que ça en devient presque oppressant.

« Je ne comprends pas les adultes. J'avais rien fait de mal pas vrai ? »

 _Si,_ pense Silver _, si, il a fallu que tu apparaisses et que tu te glisses sous ma peau alors que je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces conneries._

« Non, Jimbo, mais parfois… T'as jamais envie qu'on te laisse tranquille ?

─ Ouais. Souvent. Je vais voler ! Mais lorsque je me fais prendre… Ma mère…

─ Elle s'appelle Sarah, c'est ça ? »

C'est étonnant la vie. Silver s'en fout de cette Sarah Hawkins, comme de la dernière des putes vérolées. Il a brûlé son auberge et s'il l'avait pu, il lui aurait aussi brûlé la cervelle. Et pourtant maintenant, il veut tout savoir sur elle, juste parce qu'elle est la mère de Jim.

« C'est elle qui m'a élevé. Mon père… Je vous ai déjà dit. Il était pas là. Alors elle a tout fait. Moi, l'auberge. C'est curieux je m'en étais jamais rendu compte qu'en fait je lui en voulais plus à elle de pas avoir su le retenir qu'à lui d'être parti. Mais elle me manque, maintenant. Quand on reviendra, je lui ferai une vie de reine… »

Jim s'affaisse sur la rambarde : « J'essayerai de la faire sourire cent fois pour chaque fois où je l'ai fait pleurer. »

 _Tu la feras encore pleurer, Jimbo,_ pense Silver _. Tu la feras pleurer parce qu'aucun de vous ne reviendra de ce petit voyage. Le trésor de Flint, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, les larmes d'une femme, à côté du trésor de mille univers ?_

Et il essaie de ne pas penser que ça _peut faire_ , repousse avec horreur cette idée de mettre quelque chose de si disproportionné sur les plateaux d'une balance et de regarder l'aiguille résultat sans être tout à fait certain du résultat.

Ils discutent encore un peu, le mioche est doué en ingénierie, passionné aussi. Ça se voit, il y a en lui quelque chose d'hors norme.

Silver est venu le chercher pour aller le faire manger et l'envoyer se coucher, et aussi peut-être pour s'excuser dans un sens, et ils finissent donc par rejoindre la cuisine.

Alors que Jim, qui n'a pas osé redescendre de la journée dévore son ragoût avec le solide appétit de la jeunesse, Silver jure silencieusement entre ses dents.

Prendre le mousse, il ne peut pas.

Que le mousse donne, c'est aussi absurde.

Mais l'épargner, peut-être ? En faire un pirate. Pourquoi pas ? Il est doué quand il s'agit de naviguer, il a un bon instinct et il est brillant.

 _Ça fera encore pleurer ta maman, Jimbo. Mais tu seras vivant._

.

Le jour suivant, alors qu'ils approchent du but de leur voyage, une étoile explose et Mr. Arrow meurt, englouti par le néant.

Silver tente d'oublier le corps de Jim pressé contre le sien, puis ce désespoir plus tard, cette confiance qu'il lui a montrée, cette tendresse toute filiale. C'est bien sa putain de veine. Jimbo le considère comme un père.

La petite ordure, qui s'est frayée un chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Et jusqu'à son désir.

.

Le trésor.

 _La main de Jim._

La richesse.

 _La main de Jim._

Le rêve d'une vie.

 _La main de Jim._

Prendre.

 _Donner._

.

Il lui propose de partir ensemble. Un pari fou. Que Jim donne enfin, est-ce que Silver lui n'a déjà pas assez donné ? Assez abandonné ? Et pourtant, tant qu'il ne donnera pas, Silver ne prendra pas.

Mais Jim a ce regard, tendre et doux et triste, et le vieux pirate comprend que non, qu'il y a Sarah Hawkins, et que Jim a promis de ne plus jamais la faire pleurer.

 _Alors tant pis,_ songe Silver _. C'est ta faute, pour avoir espéré, pour avoir cru… Vieux connard sentimental, ce n'est pas parce qu'un gamin ouvre une porte qu'il t'ouvre son cœur. Puisque Jim ne donne pas et puisque non, pirate d'opérette, tu ne peux pas prendre…_

Silver fourre la main dans sa poche.

Une poignée de bijoux s'envole dans les airs alors que le rapide canot entame la descente de la soute.

« Voilà pour ta chère maman, pour reconstruire son auberge ! »

 _Fais-la sourire mon gars, fais-lui une vie de reine._

 _Nous, on ne se reverra jamais, et c'est sans doute mieux pour toi. Parce que je suis un vieux salaud et j'aurai fini par prendre, Jim, même si tu n'avais pas voulu me donner._

.

Quelques mois plus tôt, sans remord et sans même y penser, John Silver aurait tué Sarah Hawkins simplement parce qu'elle se dressait sur son chemin. Ça n'aurait pas été la première et pourtant… Oui pourtant, il se pourrait que ce meurtre qui n'en a pas été un soit le dernier.

Les relations n'ont jamais intéressé Silver. Il n'y a jamais cru. Juste un échange. L'idée de donner pour simplement donner. L'idée de vouloir mais d'attendre pour recevoir. C'est un concept qu'il n'a jamais compris.

Les gens non plus ne l'ont jamais intéressé. Il s'est toujours dit que peu importait la race, c'était finalement toujours les mêmes.

Il n'a jamais eu qu'un principe, ferme, moi d'abord.

Et alors qu'autour de lui le petit canot prend de la vitesse et s'éloigne dans la nuit céleste, il se dit qu'il a peut-être tort. Qu'il y a dans cet univers des Sarah Hawkins, capables de tous les sacrifices pour élever des gamins comme Jim, même s'il est bien sûr que Jim est unique en son genre.

 _Je lui ferai une vie de reine avait dit Jim. Une vie à sa mesure,_ songe Silver _, parce que clairement, Sarah Hawkins était déjà une reine._

.

* * *

 _Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici ! J'espère que je n'ai traumatisé personne !_


End file.
